


Chaos

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Attemps at being poetic aka pure cringe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, I have no excuses, Kinda, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, also very...passive, attempt at being poetic, i literally wrote this in a few minutes, idk - Freeform, just mark describing hyuck and his feelings i guess, just me using mark to simp for hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Mark thought Donghyuck was beautiful and he really really loved him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Attemps at being poetic aka pure cringe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... yeah, I don't know. It's just, like, me loving Hyuck. I kinda tried to make it poetic?  
> To be honest, I just wrote down whatever was in my head. It's not long and not much either but I didn't want it to rot in my notes and also I don't think, I'd have the courage to post it sometime later 'cause it's also kinda cringe. If anyone wants to give me some feedback about whether or not it's poetic or not, you're more than welcome to.
> 
> Uh, hope you enjoy :)

Donghyuck was beautiful. 

He was so beautiful in fact, Mark found it hard to breathe. What kind of correlation that had with each other, Mark wasn't sure but he wasn't going to lie to himself. 

Donghyuck took Mark's breath away and he didn't even know it. He'd smile at Mark all innocent and bright and _happy_ and Mark would freeze, staring right back at him. Donghyuck's eyes would move on but his hand would land in Mark's, intertwining their fingers and squeezing. And then all Mark could do was stare at him, half feeling like he was dying, half like he hadn't been more alive before.

Their friends would grin at them and their gazes would flicker down to their hands but they wouldn't say anything, maybe punch Mark in the shoulder as they passed. Mark would laugh and blush slightly and then Donghyuck's eyes would be on him again, so soft and warm, making Mark fall deeper and deeper and deeper into them.

Though he wasn't sure when exactly he had started to feel that way, Mark couldn't care less. Looking at Donghyuck, holding him, kissing him and receiving kisses in return, made Mark feel like he was flying.

With Donghyuck everything was chaos, throwing Mark around and keeping him where he was at the same time.

If the sunlight hit Donghyuck from just the right angle, his skin would glow and exude a honey light, pulling Mark in and never letting him go.

Not only was Donghyuck beautiful, he was bright, in every sense of the word. As much as he shone externally, as much as his smile made Mark's day better, his mind was something no one could ever top in Mark's eyes.

One second, Donghyuck would be spouting nonsense about whatever game they were playing and the next he would argue with Renjun about philosophical theories Mark would never even try to understand.

It amazed Mark just how so much could fit into someone so small and soft and vulnerable. As he would look at Donghyuck lying next to him in bed, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, Mark couldn't help but card his hand through the other's hair. Donghyuck would mumble something and move closer, pressing into Mark, coaxing him gently to close his eyes.

Mark couldn't believe how lucky he was to know someone as beautiful as Donghyuck.


End file.
